


By Your Side

by amykrr88



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amykrr88/pseuds/amykrr88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band struggle to get through a mob of hysterical fans during the peak of their success in the early 80s. Nick gets left behind in the crowd. John comes to the rescue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this guys! This is my first attempt. Not sure exactly where it will lead yet, but enjoy and feel free to comment

It was crazy out there.  
They were used to dealing with the mayhem of screaming fans in their thousands and had learnt over the last couple of years how to handle getting through the crowds swarming outside hotels and venues.

"We just have to run for it, don't engage with anyone and whatever you do, don't stop!" Andy slurred after a joint. The band where about to head out and were all nervously watching what looked like a war outside. The wall of sound was like aggressive thunder and they somehow had to make it through the storm.

"This is a fucking joke! How are we supposed to get through that?" Said John looking baffled. Roger had gone to sit down away from his band mates, it was obvious that he was having a mini panic attack. This was his worst nightmare, he hated the crowds and struggled more than everyone else to cope.  
"Don't worry Rog, we've got security" Simon reassured him. This had no impact on Rogers state, he remained sat down with his head in his hands as if he hadn't heard.  
"If we make sure we're either side of him it'll make him feel safer" Andy muttered discreetly to Simon. Simon nodded subtly before looking back over at the poor drummer who was simply beside himself with fear. Andy and Simon had taken it upon themselves to be the strong ones when it came to the crowds. They didn't take any shit from anyone and they weren't really phased by the pitfalls of fame and superstardom. They ploughed through those crowds like bulls. They always had that awareness about Rogers shyness, even in interviews they would speak for him if he went blank.

"I can't go out there," Roger stuttered.  
"Just take some deep breaths, you'll be fine" Nick's low voice soothed. He took a drag from his cigarette. He was sat opposite Roger in the hotel lobby, but in contrast to Roger he was very calm and collected, as if the raging mob outside hadn't affected him at all. He was on a different planet to the rest of the band and seemed to be scribbling on scraps of paper very intently.  
"What are you doing over there" John asked.  
"Just some doodles... Ideas for the new album cover..."  
John needed anything to take his mind off the dread of going outside so he flopped over to sit beside Nick, his oldest friend. They proceeded to quietly discuss visual ideas in great detail while sharing the cigarette that Nick had lit. They had shared everything since they were boys, neither had brothers or sisters so they became like brothers who shared the same passions, music and art. They were inseparable and still shared such a close bond. They'd been through so much together. 

"Where's security? We need to go!" Simon snapped pacing around impatiently.  
John stood up and peered out of the window. "It's fucking lethal out there... " He said with an increasingly worried look.  
"Ready lads?" Chimed in a broad northern accent. It was Denis, the big guy, in his late 50s wrapped up in a black jacket that said 'security' in big white letters across the back. "Come on Son," he said to Roger, "don't worry, we'll get yer through."  
Roger stood up slowly and exhaled, he had done his best to get himself ready.  
"Denis, where are the others? It's not just you is it? Asked Andy.  
"There's plenty of staff out there Son, don't you worry, I know it looks nasty out there today, but you'll be in that car, no problem." Said Denis with confidence. "Let's go lads".

It was like getting ready to go into the battle field. Everyone built their bravery up, getting into position, Simon first, Denis followed with Roger, then Andy, John and Nick. With a clank, the door opened and the noise was deafening. The air felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of it and there was an intense heat. The atmosphere was wild and erratic. Thousands and thousands of girls had been possessed and there was a giant mess of bodies intertwining into each other. It was frightening.

"Go go go!!" Was the last thing they all heard from Andy before they all struggled through the wall of people. Within a few minutes, Simon, Andy and Roger had made it to the safety of the car. Denis was nowhere to be seen and John was fighting his way through the thousands of voices screaming his name and being grabbed everywhere. He was almost there at the door of the car, when amidst all the noise he heard a familiar voice shriek. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Nick's hand reaching out and the rest of him being swallowed into the crowd. 

"NICK!!" John cried out. He looked back towards the car- no sign of any help on the way. His dearest friend was drowning into a sea of monsters, he would surely be trampled, Nick had such a small delicate frame, he could get seriously hurt. John forgot who he was and went back to rescue his friend. He had sworn when they were school boys that he would always look after him. He swam through all the crowd calling Nicks name over and over, getting increasingly panicked.

"Fuck!" He couldn't reach him. He was consumed by the crowd.  
"John!!" Nick pleaded, he was in exquisite pain, they were suffocating him and he was trapped.  
John knew it was wrong to hit a girl but this was definitely an exception. He summoned all his strength and punched his way through the crowd, not giving a shit what the headlines would be the next day. His band mate's life was in danger and the thought of any harm coming to Nick made him crazy.  
"Get off!! GET OFF HIM!!" He demanded, scraping his way to get to the baby of the band. He could just about make out his reddish blonde hair. Some fan girls were a lot bigger than Nick and were being far too rough with him. John grabbed them and pulled as hard as he could. He felt a relief as Nick latched on to him finally.

"Get me out!" Nick sobbed. John had never seen him this vulnerable before.  
"Don't let go of me, ok" John ordered softly. 'Why hasn't anyone come back for us?' He thought as he proceeded to drag his friend through the mosh pit of death. It slowly dawned on him that he was John Taylor, teen idol pin up stuck in the middle of pandemonium with no body guards, no security, no nothing, what the fuck went wrong? This was the worst crowd he'd ever faced, he could hardly see from all the camera flashes and items of clothing being thrown his way. There were hands all over him and Nick, grabbing and tugging at their clothes and hair, it was horrific.

Nicks fingers dug into John desperately, he was in so much pain, he didn't know what they'd done to him but everything hurt, his small fragile body had undergone serious damage. John turned to face him. "Shit!" He saw just how bad it was. Nicks beautiful face was swollen and bruised, there was blood dripping from his nose and tears flooded down his terrified expression. His jacket had disappeared and his arms were filled with scratches and bite marks. He was a complete mess. John looked at the fans in disgust. He took his band mate under his arm while slapping away the arms coming at him from the other side.

"Come on, we're getting through this" he said, determined. Nick held on to him tightly as they soldiered on, but he was struggling to even stand. John was fighting through the nasty sea of teens, slowly getting closer to safety. He could hear Nicks cries of pain in his ear and knew he had to be in agony. Nick Rhodes NEVER cried or really ever showed emotion or pain. He was always so strong and steady, it took a lot to break him. John continued to punch through the crowd in anger. How dare they break his best friend! Nick let out a scream and stumbled to the floor.  
"Nick!" John immediately went to help him up.

"Can't....walk" Nick panted, scrunching his face up in frustration. John quickly noticed that one of Nicks legs looked severely twisted. There was only one thing to do.  
"I'm gonna lift you." He told Nick. With that, he scooped the smaller man off the floor. Nick's arms flung around the bassists neck and he buried his face in his chest as he felt himself being carried trough. John was thankful in that moment for how small and light Nick was. Then he realised they'd made it to the car door.

Simon, looking very anxious on the inside had caught on to what was happening and slowly opened the car door, trying to avoid fans getting in. His face simply expressed 'what the fuck!?'  
"Take Nick- he's hurt!" John shouted, relieved that help was at hand. Nick was awkwardly pushed and pulled through the door, finally safe. Simon helped John into the car while cursing at some out of control fans trying to steal John back. They were all in.

"Shut the fucking door!" John snapped. Simon yanked it shut and locked it securely. The noise from outside was muted and now there was the sound of hands slapping against the glass windows. The car was filled with panting and swearing and sighs of relief.  
"What the fuck just happened?" Andy laughed.  
"It's not funny!" John shouted, irritated at Andy's lack of concern after the horror he and Nick had just faced. He quickly turned his attention to Nick who was shaking in a ball on the floor after his ordeal. 

"Guys... What happened??" Simon asked, stunned.  
"I had to go back for Nick or they would have destroyed him." John replied, catching his breath and rushing to Nicks side.  
"Where the fuck was security?!" Simon yelled in annoyance, "this is ridiculous! I can't believe no one was with you. I thought Denis had gone back for you..."  
"No, we got left behind." John sighed.  
"This is why I get so stressed about crowds." Said Roger looking pitifully at Nick on the floor.  
"Will he be able to play tonight?" Andy asked. Simon, John and Roger shot him a look.  
"Andy, don't be a dick!" Simon told him off.  
"Was only asking?" Andy defended with no idea how insensitive he was being.

"Nick..." John was beside his younger friend, trying to get him into a more comfortable position in the car. "Nick, are you ok?"  
Nick whimpered in response.  
"It's ok, you're safe now and we're gonna make sure you're alright." John soothed as he held onto Nick almost cradling him.

"What have they done to him?" Simon gasped, still shocked at the situation, "they've really messed him up, he needs to go to hospital."  
Nick suddenly jerked his little body in protest. "We're not- I'm not- we're not cancelling any shows!" He croaked. Everyone knew he hated disappointing fans more than anything.  
John shushed him and stroked his hair to try and calm him. "Don't worry about any of that." He said softly.  
"I can sit down and play!" Nick begged, then he gasped at the pain of moving his leg.  
"No... Nick, listen mate, you NEED to go to hospital." Simon told him, coming down to his level, looking him right in the eyes. "This is serious and we need to get you sorted, ok." The other band mates made comments of agreement and Nick reluctantly gave in. "John's gonna take you to hospital, I'll sort everything else out."

"Are YOU ok, John?" Roger asked thoughtfully, being the only one to remember that John had been out there too.  
"A few scrapes and bruises... But I'm ok." John breathed.  
"John, I have to say that was very brave of you." Simon stated boldly.  
"Yeah, well done John." Roger added.  
"Someone's robbed your shoe!" Andy giggled, pointing at johns foot wearing a neon blue sock.  
"Andy, what is wrong with you??" Simon asked in frustration.  
"Sorry guys, I know... this is all like... serious, but I'm SO high right now!" Andy slurred.  
"For fucks sake! That's it, no more weed, you're behaving like a prick!" Simon scolded.  
"Sowwy..." Andy playfully responded, drowned in the effects of the drug.

"You didn't have to come back for me" Nick sobbed into John's  
shoulder.  
Simon and Roger exchanged looks of surprise... Nicks crying! None of them had ever seen Nick in this vulnerable state before. He was so cool, calm and collected all the time, always strong and steady. He was a workaholic, constantly motivating himself and all the rest of the band.  
"I would never leave you. We can't loose you!" Said John, making himself clear.  
"Yeah, what would we do without our little firecracker, Eh?" Simon joked. "Who'd be there to boss us about and make us work?!"

Nick ignored him, he shivered and curled up to John, gasping in pain. John took off his jacket and draped it over Nick to keep him warm. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.  
"They all trampled on me." Nick stuttered.  
"Fat fucks." John muttered in response.  
"My leg..." Nick whispered as if it was all a secret from everyone. "And there was glass..."  
"Glass?"  
"On the floor." Nick gestured to his stomach.

Very concerned for his friend, John slowly lifted the jacket and pulled up Nick's top up to see the damage. There were grazes and cuts all over his pale skin. The thing that was more startling was that for the first time, the rest of the band noticed how worryingly skinny Nick had become.  
"Why are you so thin?!" Asked Andy rudely.  
"Andy you can't just ask people why they're thin!" Roger snapped back. 

John and Simon stared at nicks body. It really was just skin on bones. They'd never realised how bad it was because Nick always covered himself up with fashion. They always knew he was slight but not this bad. They looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't!" Nick cried, yanking his top back down. He felt embarrassed and exposed. He didn't like it one bit. John knew this and covered him back up with his jacket. Nick sniffled and buried his head in johns chest for comfort. It was nice. John was his loyal, faithful friend who he trusted more than anyone in the world, he was there for him when he needed him and there under the shelter of his jacket, he knew he was safe.

"Shh...It's ok, we're gonna get you checked out." John promised as he held on to the younger man who was shuddering and whimpering into him. He gently rubbed his back to try and soothe him. "I think he's in shock." He told the rest of the band. "Try some deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth, nice and slow..." He suggested to Nick as he stroked his hair. Nick did as he was told, but it was hard to steady his breathing with the out of control sobbing and shuddering. 

"Does the driver know we're going to the hospital?" Asked Simon, looking inquisitively in the drivers direction.  
"Yeah, I told him ages ago." Said Roger. No one had noticed him sensibly informing the driver in the middle of all the commotion.  
"Nice one Rog." John thanked.  
"We'll be there in about 20 minutes." Roger confirmed.  
"Are you gonna stay with him while we go and and sort everything out?" Simon asked John, even though he knew the answer. John nodded. Of course he was staying with Nick.

After a short while, he felt Nicks breathing slowly return back to normal, his body was more relaxed and he was a lot calmer with the help of john's comforting words. Every few minutes the pain overtook his body and he squeezed john holding his breath in agony. He tried to focus on Johns gentle hands and the sound of his calming voice. It helped a little with the pain.  
"John...please..." He whispered desperately.  
"I know..." John responded in hushed tones. "I know it hurts, but you're gonna be ok." He reassured.

"What a horrible thing to do." Said Simon in disgust. "They nearly beat him to death! What kind of fans beat up their idols?!"  
"They were vile." John added.  
"Poor thing... He must have been terrified..." Simon said in sympathy.  
"I was scared" said John, shaking his head. "I turned around and just saw him being attacked by all these girls and they weren't normal sized girls, they were big fat fuckers jumping all over him." He said, still in disbelief. "I'm never letting him out of my sight in a crowd ever again." He confirmed to himself and everyone else.  
"Security are fucking shit!" Andy bitched. "And we need more! We need one each."  
"Yeah, what happened to Denis?" Asked Simon.  
"He was with me." Said Roger feeling guilty. "I don't know where he went after that, I assumed he'd gone back for you guys."  
"It's not your fault, Rog." Simon told him confidently. The shy drummer ran his fingers through his hair with a pained expression on his face, looking exhausted from the whole incident. All he could do was stare at Nick who was now holding on tightly to John and softly purring into his chest, still the occasional shudder.

John was secretly enjoying the closeness they were sharing. There was something about the weight of Nick resting on him that made him feel so peaceful. He wasn't just thinking about himself anymore, he had to look after Nick and protect him from any harm. He felt a surge of warmth through his body. The responsibility was making him feel good and whole. Human contact was such a simple thing that they both craved in these crazy times on the road, countless shows, interviews, a different country every day. They had the company of girls and groupies in those late hours at night, but they didn't mean anything. After the sex, they would be filled with emptiness and shame. 

Nick meant something to John. Nick trusted John with his life and knew he would never let anything bad happen to him. It had always been that way. He was realising that all he'd been missing was his true friend. He missed the days when they just hung out and listened to Bowie and went to gigs together. Now they were so preoccupied with Duran and the craziness of touring, writing, shooting videos and so much more, that they never got the opportunity to just enjoy each others company. They never dreamed that Duran would become such a phenomenon and that they would have so much success. They would share that knowing look on stage, also admiring each other, they had come so far together. They had co-founded Duran Duran. What an amazing achievement!

Nick nuzzled his head into Johns warm chest. He could hear his heart beating. Such a good heart. All Nick really needed was to be held and told everything was going to be OK. He was the baby of the band and that was easily forgotten, because Nick was a natural leader and a perfectionist driving the band forward, taking charge. John was sure that without Nick's work ethic and constant nagging, Duran wouldn't have achieved half the success they were having. Simon was right, Nick was their little firecracker. But despite his inner strength, he needed to be looked after. His eating habits certainly needed to be addressed. John would make sure of it.

He remembered back to a couple of nights ago when the band ordered pizza backstage. They were starving from not having time to eat anything proper all day. Andy's slices were gone in under a minute, the rest of the band sat and enjoyed every bite in silence. After everyone had finished, John noticed that Nick hadn't eaten much at all. He'd just picked at the sweet corn and peppers on his vegetarian slices and left the rest. That was all he had eaten all day.

John couldn't recall a time when he'd ever seen Nick eat anything substantial on tour. It was a worry. His workaholic friend was burning himself out. He would never stop to relax or sleep like the rest of the band, he was constantly on the move, doing things, perfecting everything. He would drive everyone else mad at times, especially in the studio. John suddenly felt guilty. He knew that Nick had taken on too much and himself and other members of the band had more of a laid back approach. He knew they could be doing more to help out instead of partying all the time. They were supposed to be a team. He looked down at his co founder who was wrapped in his arms like a baby. "Just rest now." He said as if he'd summed up his thought process. He could have sworn he felt a wave of relief coming from Nick as his body suddenly felt heavier on him. Just what John wanted, for Nick to just let go.

The car stopped outside the hospital, causing everyone to glance knowingly at each other. Nick looked so peaceful and John didn't want to spoil it but a sense of urgency still lingered in his head, he had to get his friend medical attention as quickly as possible. He shifted his body slowly, positioning Nick back on the seat so he could manoeuvre his own body, enabling himself access to the door.

Nick looked like a cat who'd been disturbed while sleeping, his green eyes barely open.  
"Where are we?" He murmured, squinting.  
"It's ok, we're at the hospital." Said John as he opened the car door.  
"Why are we here?" Nick whined, irritated.  
"We're taking you to get checked out, come on." John answered as he put is arms around Nick ready to move him.  
"No!" Nick cried out, pushing John away. "We don't have time for this! I've got too much to do! I'm not going!" He protested. His body had tensed right back up after all the progress he'd made relaxing.  
"Nick- come on..." John ordered as he began lifting him.  
"I don't want to!" Nick snapped.  
"Well, we're going." John told him in a no-nonsense fashion.  
"We're supposed to be at sound check!" Nick said in a sudden panic.  
"I told you not to worry about any of that." John reminded him softly. 

Nick looked like a little lost kitten who'd been through a war. He had no idea how messed up he looked. Simon gently took hold of Nick from the other side to help John. "You're the number one priority, don't worry about work." He said. Nick yet again reluctantly gave in to his friends, letting them lift him awkwardly out of the car.  
"Shall we come with you?" Roger shyly asked.  
"No, there'll be too many of us and we don't want to attract too much attention, I'm just going to help John take him in and I'll find a pay phone so I can make some calls and tell everyone what's happened." Said Simon, usually volunteering himself as the spokesperson of the group and always good to have around in an emergency. "Just wait here for now, I'll sort this out. Watch Andy!" He ordered. Roger looked at Andy and then back at Simon, visibly exasperated by the task he'd been given. Why did it always have to be him babysitting their rebellious guitarist? 

Simon shut the door and him and John made sure they were either side of Nick, supporting him so he didn't have to put weight on his leg. They walked him to the hospital doors as Nick struggled and gasped at the pain.  
"I hate hospitals." He croaked.  
"I know, but they'll help you here." John assured him. "And I won't leave you." He promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes care of Nick and their friendship is developing into something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy :)

"We're a man down."

John overheard Simon reporting over the hospital pay phone. The rest of Simon's words faded in John's head, he wasn't listening. He didn't even care who was on the other end. It didn't matter to him what everyone else thought about the incident, management, crew, journalists, fans. They would all just have to get over it, John thought as he paced around the more private waiting room to avoid being bothered by people.

His thoughts were with Nick, who, a few moments ago, had been taken to get cleaned up and checked out. John had promised him he wasn't going anywhere, he just had to wait outside while the nurse did her job. Nick had given him an anxious look as he left his side, his green eyes burning through him, flooding him with the same guilt he imagined he'd feel when handing a small child over to a babysitter. John had given him a nod of encouragement and watched him being handled by the nurse who, thankfully, wasn't a fan. The last thing they needed right now was a young female nurse smothering them. To his relief, she was an older nurse. Warm, professional and she added some humour to the situation by teasing Nick and making jokes like she would have done with any of her patients. It helped to defuse the drama of it all and was very refreshing.

John had been waiting patiently to find out how bad Nick's injuries were, praying they weren't too major. The guilt still weighed down on him. He couldn't help but feel like he'd let Nick down. His friend obviously wasn't coping very well, he was burning himself into the ground, slowly sinking and no one had noticed, just like in the crowd, no one had noticed Nick struggling. Everyone just assumed he was fine, like always.

'I should have looked out for him more!' John thought, torturing himself. 'I should have noticed more than anyone else...' He'd known Nick since he was ten, he thought he should know when Nick needs help. Everyone knows when Roger is struggling, but it's so obvious when Roger needs support. It's not obvious with Nick. Nick is very good at putting on a front, he never lets anyone see the cracks show. 'He's doing way too much' John thought, '...and we don't do enough.' He felt awful. He thought of all the times Nick had stayed in the studio alone for hours after everyone else had gone, working into the night. He never seemed reluctant, he was more than happy to do it, but now John was feeling that the rest of the band including himself were taking him for granted and it wasn't fair. Too much partying and drinking and drug use taking over, coming in hungover all the time. 'God, we take the piss...' He thought to himself feeling ashamed. That was it, he made a promise right then to be there for his oldest friend who needed him.

"Stop beating yourself up." Simons voice interrupted his inner monologue. "Sit down." He said. John exhaled and sauntered over to sit on the red plastic chairs next to Simon. Simon patted him on the shoulder supportively. "Don't worry mate, I've sorted everything, gigs off for tonight. I told them what happened, I said It WASN'T our fault and security are a joke." He said boldly.  
"We're they arsey about it?" John asked quietly.  
"Well, they weren't thrilled..." Simon admitted. "But I don't care. Nick comes first and to be honest, I'm still raging at how you guys got left behind like that." 

John was glad that Simon was there with him. He was the right person to make the phone call, he had that perfect mix of assertiveness and professionalism in his tone, never tiptoeing around issues, instead being direct, straightforward, honest and he always stood up for his band. Then he'd put the phone down, turn around and say "those fuckers!" Just Simon Le Bon all over.  
John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at his feet. "I should have been with him as soon as the doors opened... I should have gone at the back so I could see him" he said with regret.  
"John! It wasn't your fault." Simon insisted. "You were the hero today!" He congratulated, patting him on the back. "So brave... The way you went back and punched the shit out all those dickheads-"  
"I can't believe I did that." John breathed. "When I saw what they were doing to him, something in me just snapped and I went mad! I just had to get him out of there."  
"And you did" Simon said, shaking John's shoulder, peering at johns face through the hair falling over his eyes. "It was JT to the rescue!" Simon joked in an attempt to lure John out of his sorrows. 

"It's not just today though, it's everything..." John said, lowering his tone. "When was the last time you saw Nick eat a proper meal?" He asked before waiting for no response. "We need to watch for that- he doesn't eat." John whispered, glaring at Simon, who frowned, knowing his band mate was right. He was beginning to feed off the guilt that John was feeling.  
"And he never stops working." John added. "We need to make sure everyone's doing their share, because he just does so much and doesn't rest- Simon, he's working himself into the ground!"  
"Yeah..." Simon agreed, shifting his body so that he was leaning forward on the chair with his head in his hands. "Yeah..." He repeated sadly. "We'll talk to him after all this." He advised John after some silence for their thoughts to settle. "We need to look after him." He said finally. John nodded, looking over at the door that Nick had earlier entered. He had a strong urge to go in and give him a big hug and tell him everything was going to be alright, that they all loved him and appreciated him.

"Right, I'd better go back to the car before Roger kills me." Simon finally said reluctantly. "We're going straight back to the hotel so we'll all be there when you come back. I'll organise another car for you. Make sure you ring through to my room and let me know what's happening." Simon instructed as he rose to his feet.  
"Yeah, I will." John timidly agreed, still consumed with worry and guilt. Simon slapped him gently on the back.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, man." He said, softly. "You were amazing today."  
John looked up at the singer and attempted to smile, but the muscles in his face just didn't want to co operate at that moment. It was almost as if his face was stuck in this dead emotion.

John watched Simon leave in silence. He was only just getting over what had occurred himself, over the shock and panic of being stuck in a crowd of hysteria and being trapped and frightened, watching his friend get taken down by obsessed maniacs and not knowing what to do. The trauma of it all. He could feel the remaining bits of energy draining out of his body, the more he waited there, the more he was pained with worry, all kinds of worst case scenarios circling his mind. He couldn't bear the thought of Nick being in pain, he felt so responsible for him. It had been him and Nick against the world for so long until Duran mania hit. He had strong friendships with everyone else in the band, they were all close, but him and Nick had something extra special. That bond they shared was unshakable and he cared very deeply for him.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of the door opening. His heart stopped and he was up on his feet in a flash, ready to greet his young friend as he emerged. Nick looked much better than before having had his face cleaned up, John felt relieved as soon as he saw him. Though he did look exhausted and was clinging on to the doorframe for fear of falling.  
"Nick!" John sighed as he rushed over to him, taking his arm and letting him lean on him.  
"I'm ok..." Nick tried to convince him.  
"No you're not, come on, let me help you." Said John, fussing all over him.  
"It's just a sprain!" Nick insisted as he held on to John. "It's not as bad as you think... Just some...cuts and scrapes and... I just have to ...rest my knee."  
"Yes, REST!" John emphasised, noticing how challenging it was for Nick to get out a sentence.

He proceeded to guide his friend towards the exit, determined to look after him as much as possible. "I'm taking you back to the hotel so you can sleep." He told him.  
Nick was still in shock and was traumatised from what he'd been through.  
"John... I can't believe...this happened..." He said, bewildered and concentrating on limping.  
"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again, I promise." Said John, holding on to the smaller man protectively. "Is it painful?" He asked looking down towards the injury.  
"Yeah...when I put ...weight on it." Nick panted. "It's twisted... She put some ...cooling gel on it and a support.... She said I have to rest it for about two weeks, but... I said absolutely not! There's no way-"  
"Nick!" John interrupted, "If you need to rest, then you need to rest, that's that." He said bluntly. "Now, try not to put any weight on it, just lean into me, we're nearly at the car now." He soothed. "We need to get some food in you when we get back." He added.  
"But I'm not hungry." Nick answered back.  
"I know, but Nick, your body needs food, I'm really concerned for you, we all are... You haven't been eating properly, have you?" John grilled. Nick didn't respond, he looked down in order to avoid looking John in the face. John instantly regretted what he'd said and decided it was best to drop it, for now anyway. This wasn't the time to bring up Nicks eating problems, not just after what he'd been through.

"John... I feel sick." Nick finally declared, his voice particularly low and croaky.  
"Ok... Ok, don't worry." Said John sympathetically as he softly rubbed Nicks back. The car was waiting for them as they came out of the doors. Nick shivered in the cold air, prompting John to hold him closer to keep him warm. Nick was suddenly overwhelmed by John's support and kindness. He felt so safe there in his strong arms, he had never seen this side of him. Where had it come from? And why was he enjoying it so much? Nick quickly shrugged off the confusing feelings and went with it. John opened the car door and scooped Nick up into his arms without warning, in order to place him gently into the back seat. It wasn't really necessary to pick him up, but for some strange reason, he wanted to do it, it was like an involuntary reflex.  
"Are you comfortable?" He asked softly as he draped the jacket back over Nick, fussing over him. Nick nodded, almost shyly, he wasn't used to being treated this way.

John closed the door and Nick waited awkwardly in the dead silence of the car as the bassist walked round to the other side to get in. John clumsily climbed in and sat down with a thud as the car started moving slowly. "Lean against me so you can put your leg up on the seat." He suggested. Nick obediently shifted his body to do so. He felt calm as soon as he leaned against John, even though the pain of moving his knee made him gasp. He felt the warmth radiating from his band mate, making him want to snuggle into him even more than he should. He buried his face into John's chest, got himself as comfortable as he could be and let out a long sigh as if he'd been holding it in all day.  
"That's it, just relax..." John said in response.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was in his happy place. 'Why does this feel so perfect?' He thought. His arm naturally fell around Nick and without realising it, he was already softly stroking his arm with his fingertips. He couldn't seem to make himself stop.  
"That's nice..." Nick murmured sleepily. The feel of the callused finger tips brushing against his delicate skin was sending a tingling sensation around his entire body, ushering him into the most relaxed state. He purred as John continued. He knew this wasn't normal at all, but it felt like they should have been this way with each other for years, Nick had never felt so strangely comfortable.

John suddenly had to concentrate on breathing. He was frozen stiff in his seat, not sure what to think. It all felt so natural and Nick didn't seem to mind. He couldn't figure out what was coming over both of them. His pulse started to race as Nick nuzzled his head further into his chest. 'This is wrong.' Thought John. 'This is not how two best friends are supposed to behave!' His actions completely contradicted his thoughts as his other hand stroked Nicks beautiful head of hair.  
"Mmmm... So good..." Nick breathed. John couldn't believe his own actions and Nicks response. 'What are we doing?' He questioned himself. 'Why am I enjoying this so much? Is this supposed to feel this...right?' John literally couldn't keep his hands off his friend. It felt like it would have been a crime not to comfort him this way.

Nick fully relaxed into John, giving in to the pleasure he was receiving from him. He'd never been touched this way and it feel quite this magical. No woman had ever made him feel this good. His hand involuntarily slipped onto John's chest and he let his fingers softly graze against the warm skin there. John stopped breathing all together in reaction to the contact. Nicks soft fingers felt like silk against his skin and it was having the most tantalising effect on him. His body suddenly felt alive with pleasure.

He started to panic in fear of the new feelings he was quickly developing for his old friend. The friend who he grew up with, the friend who he would risk his life and do anything for, the friend who he wanted to hold and comfort and protect from any evil in the world. He gazed out of the car window, watching the lights flash by in the night and he just knew he was in trouble. He was slowly falling into a messed up, confusing, different type of love. His love for Nick had always been there, but this was developing into something extraordinarily unusual to him. 'Do I want Nick?' Was the burning question on his mind.

Nick was having a similar battle inside his head. 'This feels so good... How can I feel this way about John? It's so wrong... But it feels so right...' Nick wondered if the painkillers were altering his mind, but this was too strong an emotion to feel. He pondered over what to do about it. All he could do right then was enjoy the moment. He was too exhausted from the horrific events of the day and he was glad John had been there for him and was looking after him so well, even though what he was doing to him now was driving him crazy with desire. 

After what felt like the longest car journey ever, the car parked outside the hotel and both men knew it was time to move, which was hard to accept after they'd spent the whole journey making each other feel so tranquil and electric. John wanted to get Nick to his room and order room service for him so he could eat something, anything. It was bugging him that his friend was starving himself.  
"I'll stay with you tonight." He said quietly breaking the long silence. "Make sure you're alright..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Nick give in to their new feelings...

Nick jolted up from his sleep in a complete daze, looking around in bewilderment. All he could gather at that moment was that he was in a hotel room... when was he not in a hotel room these days?

It was dark outside, the lights were on and he could hear noise from the TV, which he instantly knew was odd. Had someone just let themselves in? It didn't make sense. His eyes latched on to the digital alarm clock beside the bed and that didn't make sense either. The digits were all scrambled and the simple task of telling the time became impossible. He was suddenly overcome by panic as he realised he'd woken up in a sweat with no idea the time of day or night?

"Hey, you're awake!" A familiar voice chimed. John's tall frame came into view, casually holding a beer and room service menu. He came closer and carefully sat on the bed beside Nick.  
"How ...when...what time is it??" Nick stuttered, short of breath, his brain unable to produce the questions fast enough.  
"Shhh... Lye back, relax, everything's fine." John's words made Nick melt back into the pillow. "It's half past eight at night, you've only been asleep for half an hour."  
"...Oh." Nick said, visibly confused. This seemed bizarre to him. It felt like he'd been in a coma. "Half an hour? Really?"  
"Yeah, really." John answered. "We got back from the hospital and I put you in bed, you fell asleep straight away." He said with a chuckle.

Nick groaned as the day's events came flooding back to him. He made the mistake of sitting up abruptly and cursed at the sharp pain in his knee.  
"Careful." John cautioned. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. Nick let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes.  
"Drained..." He answered in a low droll voice.  
"You're over tired, you can go back to sleep if you want." John encouraged.  
"Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?" Nick asked, already becoming stressed. "I've got work to do-"  
"No, no, you're all disoriented. You don't need to be anywhere, you don't need to do anything, just switch off." John insisted. "You've been working way too hard lately, you need a break."  
"But there are still tracks that need laying down! And I need to mix-"  
"Nick, calm down..." John demanded slowly. "Now listen, there are five people in this band. You shouldn't have to do everything, it's not fair. Let some other fucker worry about all that for once."  
"But John, I-"  
"I know how passionate you are and I know you want to be in control of everything, but there are people in this band who get away with doing fuck all in that studio sometimes!" John ranted. "Andy messes about and smokes most of the time, Simon jokes around way too much, I'll hold my hand up and admit I should do a lot more and Roger...well, Rogers a drummer, he's got enough problems."

Nick knew that John had a point but his obsessive nature was taking over. He hated the thought of his work being unfinished and interfered with. He wanted to be present for every last decision and make sure everything was perfect. He could feel himself getting frustrated and twitchy at the thought of not working.

"But...John, I know what needs doing! I know the desk better than anyone else- all the last minute tweaks I need to-"  
"Let someone else take care of it." John interrupted. "Andy could learn the desk, he seems to know what he's doing."  
"Andy doesn't know what day it is!" Nick bitched.  
"Ok- look, you need to learn to let go a little and let us take care of things sometimes." John said sternly.

They glared at each other for a few moments. Nick exhaled in defeat and then sulked, lying back against the pillow with his arms folded, pouting. John knew this behaviour oh so well and made the better decision to drop it and change the subject. He knew he'd got his point across. Nick just didn't like not being in control.

"I'm ordering room service, what do you want to eat?" John asked, flicking aimlessly through the menu.  
Nick struggled with the thought of eating, but he knew better than to reject food, knowing how concerned his friend was about his eating habits.  
"Just some fruit please." He answered eventually.  
"Come on... You need something proper." John nagged. "I'll order us a bunch of stuff and we'll see what you feel like." He suggested. Nick nodded timidly, not taking his eyes off John, who moved up the bed to be closer to him. He rested his hand on Nicks forehead and swept the hair away from his face. Nick relaxed under the gentle touch.  
"I just want to make sure you're ok." Said John almost in a whisper, looking right into Nicks eyes, remembering their recent car journey and wondering if Nick wanted what he wanted.

Nick was almost intimidated by the way John was looking at him, it was new and different, like he'd never seen before. He dared to hold his gaze as John delicately let his fingers brush against Nicks cheek on the way down from his forehead. Nick could feel sparks going off in his skin, all his nerve endings were tingling like crazy. There was definitely some kind of chemical reaction going on every time they made physical contact. No one had ever had this kind of effect on him. No woman had sparked with him like John had.

Nick thought about how brave his friend was and how he had rescued him, probably saving his life, how he carried him to safety, how he held him in the car and made him feel safe, his gentle touch and the softness of his voice, the way his fingertips fed him little waves of pleasure... He couldn't ignore the strange new buzz inside of him, making him ache and long for his friend in a way he had never imagined possible.

John had rested his hand on Nicks thigh above the quilt and even that was enough to make Nick suddenly short of breath and insanely hot. John's hand seemed out of control as it softly stroked up and down the soft quilt feeling the heat of nicks body radiating through it. His mouth was suddenly dry and he tore his eyes away from Nick's powerful glare. They had communicated just through eye contact and the message was clear to both of them. They just didn't know where to go from what they had started and talking about it seemed wrong. It was a strong physical connection from which neither of them could hide.

John awkwardly cleared his throat and returned his attention to the menu. Nick kept his eyes on him, admiring his features, the dark eyes and perfect cheekbones, the mane of hair that framed his face in the most exquisite way. His lips... Nick began to understand what made millions of girls around the world go crazy for this man. 'He really is incredibly beautiful' he thought to himself, his new feelings growing rapidly. John could feel Nicks eyes still on him, knowing he couldn't pretend to read the menu for much longer, he returned to meet his gaze which flooded him with desire. He frantically searched his brain for something to say.

"Um... I'll...ask if they can bring an ice pack to the room..." He murmured, referring to Nicks knee, running his hand over the general area. Nick flinched slightly, not because it was painful, but because he was finding it difficult to contain the feelings bubbling up inside him. He suddenly needed to move. He sat up and pulled the covers off himself hurriedly in an attempt to get out of bed.  
"Woe...don't get up, what do you need?" John responded attentively.  
"Nothing, I just..."  
"What is it?" John probed.  
Nick fidgeted restlessly, looking down and noticing for the first time that John had stripped him down to his underwear before putting him to bed, another visual that made it harder for him to concentrate on anything.  
"Nick, what is it?" John asked again, patiently.  
"I'm just hot!" Nick snapped, not meaning it to come out that harshly. John could see he was twitching, clearly uncomfortable and irritated. He went over to the window and opened it as far as it would go, hoping his band mate would feel the benefit. It didn't make much difference.

"Why don't you have a bath?" He suggested. "It'll help." He added. Nick agreed that it was a good idea and stood up, forgetting for a moment that he was still injured. John rushed over to aid him. "Woe, woe, hold on a minute!" He advised. "Don't get up, I'm here to help you." He steadied Nick and gently put him back into a sitting position on the bed. Nick felt the pain in his knee being overpowered by John's hands on his body, it was driving him mad.  
"You do feel hot..." John examined as his hands roamed around Nicks small body. "You're shaking..." He whispered. Nick didn't know what to do or say, so he just sat awkwardly, avoiding John's gaze, he knew if he looked at his face, he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore. That was it, he wanted him. What a mess... He scolded himself mentally at the lustful scenarios running through his head.

"You just stay here, I'll run you a bath." John told him softly. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off Nick no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to feel the hot, smooth skin. The contact seemed addictive. Reluctantly, he peeled himself away from Nicks side to go into the bathroom. Nick sat with his leg up on the bed and stared at his swollen knee. He heard the sound of the taps being turned on and it dawned on him that John would have to help him in and out of the bath... that his wet, naked body would be handled by him... Nick suddenly got hotter and he felt a flutter of excitement in his lower abdomen. His knee wasn't the only part of his body that was swollen.

He watched the tall bassist as he came out of the bathroom and headed for the phone. Nick thought how lucky he was to have such a caring friend who would go out of his way to look after him. He lay back on the pillow and enjoyed the sound of John's voice ordering room service. He'd been listening to this voice for years and years and only now was it making him want him in ways he would never have thought. John's voice was soft and tender. It was so relaxing to listen to but it still had that edge of sexiness to it that Nick suddenly found irresistible. John put the phone down and turned around to see Nick sprawled out on the bed in his underwear looking right at him. He noticed the bulge in Nicks pants and started to feel things going on in his own.

"Um... It's..." He stuttered, aimlessly pointing towards the door. "It's on it's way." He managed to say, completely distracted by his friend. He wondered how Nick could still look sexy, having been injured and covered in cuts and grazes. He pulled it off somehow. John immediately returned to the bathroom to check on the bath and to take a moment for himself.  
"Fuck..." He whispered to himself in the mirror. He was certain that things were going to develop and something he wanted was going to happen, inevitably. He now had a strong urge, an aching need. He found himself to be more turned on than he'd ever felt with any woman. He decided to not overthink the situation and to just go with it. He dipped his hands in the bath water and swirled it around, thinking how his friendship with Nick had reached another level. Something had shifted. It was scary, but John knew that the trust in their relationship was rock solid, so whatever happened, he knew it would be OK.

Happy with the water temperature, he turned off the taps and bravely walked out into the bedroom to find a helpless Nick, still stranded to the bed, waiting for him with a devilish look in his eyes.  
"Ready?" John asked, nervously approaching him. Nick nodded slowly, knowing he was more than ready for John. Before he knew where he was, John's arms were around him and he was being carried for the third time that day. He held on tightly to his friend, savouring the closeness. John carefully lowered the smaller man into the water that felt perfect and Nick could feel the effects instantly.  
"Is it ok?" John asked.  
"Mmmm...yeah, thank you." Nick purred with his eyes closed, lying back.  
"Just relax in here for a while." John soothed, suddenly drawn to Nicks crotch, noticing how hard he was through the red underpants. It sent a thrill through his entire body. Just watching how sensually Nick was caressing himself in the water drove him wild and he knew full well that he was doing it on purpose, teasing him.

John stood up to a knock on the door, knowing it was room service and Nick was left by himself in the bath in a state of complete relaxation and arousal. He'd been aroused since the car journey, since John made him tingle at the slightest touch and how he'd left him wanting more... How he longed to kiss those beautiful lips. Thinking about it was making him unbearably hard, harder than he ever felt possible. The demanding ache was craving John's touch, John's lips... 'So much for cooling down.' He thought. He lay there consumed with lust for a few minutes until the object of his desire returned to the bathroom.

"Wanna get out?" John asked, picking up a white bath towel, ready. Nick opened his eyes and sat up in response. He smiled cheekily at how quickly his friend had come to get him.  
"You missed me?" Nick teased. John chuckled nervously as he bent down to lift Nick carefully. He felt in control as he held his dripping wet, almost naked body close to him, but he was loosing control of his desire as Nick began softly grazing his fingertips on the sensitive skin on his neck and chest. He placed Nick back in his position on the bed and playfully threw the white towel over him, but Nick was in no rush to dry himself. John knew exactly what Nick needed and he purposefully positioned himself next to him on the bed. Grabbing the towel, he began to dab Nick dry all over his body.

Nick could take no more waiting for John's tempting lips, he let his desire take over and grabbed John's shirt, pulling him into him. There was an intense moment of passion between them as they stared at each other before taking the plunge. Their lips met so tenderly at first and then they devoured each other. It was as if they'd kissed a thousand times before. Their tongues so naturally glided against each other, creating a sweet electric buzz, heightening the pleasure that spread through both men. Nick ran his fingers through John's soft mane, kissing him harder, thoroughly experiencing the lips that he so craved.

John let his instincts take over and let his hands roam delicately over Nicks wet body, making him shiver. He broke the kiss to explore his friend. Taking his time, he proceeded to plant delicate little butterfly kisses all over the grazes and wounds that those nasty girls had given him.  
"Kiss and make it better..." He breathed lovingly, looking into Nicks emerald eyes. Nick lay back and enjoyed what John was doing to him. He felt the gentle kisses driving him insane and when his tongue flicked over his nipple, he gasped at the wonderful feeling.

John gained a bit of confidence from Nicks reactions and continued to tease him. Nicks breathing got heavier as he licked and kissed him all over. John's hands traveled around, caressing and squeezing until he felt the wetness of Nicks pants. He thought it was about time they came off and Nick whimpered as his painfully hard, wet erection was set free. John was completely new to this but somehow he knew exactly what Nick wanted. Nick propped himself up on his elbows to watch, helplessly trembling in anticipation.

He watched as John payed some attention to his inner thighs, they twitched uncontrollably as the hot tongue invaded them, making Nick gasp in pleasure. His cock was throbbing and in desperate need for attention now. Nick closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't think he could take much more and then he opened his eyes just in time to see John as he flicked his tongue over the head of his cock. Nicks head fell back as he let out a soft, desperate moan, his body twitching at the pleasurable heat of the contact.

Nicks moan pierced right through John, going from his ears, to his groin like a lightening bolt. He continued to tease the straining erection, swirling his tongue around the tip so skilfully, making Nick produce the most lustful sounds. Nick had never felt this volume of pleasure just from a delicate flicker of a tongue until now. He wanted more and John was talented. He knew exactly what to do. The tip of his tongue stroked Nicks length from the base to the tip, making him shudder at the wonderful tingling sensation.

John decided it was time to make Nick go out of his mind with pleasure. Taking the base of his cock confidently in his hand, he brought the tip to his mouth and sucked on the end with his hot wetness. Nick moaned in ecstasy, unable to control the beautiful sounds escaping his lips. John began to feel his own hardness becoming unbearable, still trapped in his trousers. He found Nick to be such a turn on that he engulfed his whole length, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Nick let out a loud moan in response, he felt so close to the edge already.

"Fuck...John..." He cried out, his whole body shaking violently. John sucked hard back up the length of his cock, flicking his tongue at the tip again before getting into a rhythm. He let his mouth water over the quivering erection, making it as wet as possible as he bobbed his head up and down, letting his lips massage all the right places perfectly. Nicks moans were getting louder and more desperate. John picked up the pace, knowing he was close. He felt Nicks hands tugging at his hair, which spurred him on even more, deep throating him again and again. It was becoming too much for Nick to take.

"John...I'm.." Nicks hips involuntarily thrusted upwards as his body spasmed and shook. He was deep inside John's mouth teetering on the edge, when John's tongue swirled around him just in the right way at the right time, triggering the most intense climax Nick had ever experienced. Moaning loudly as he came hard down John's throat, his cock throbbing deliciously throughout the intensity of his release, little explosions firing off one after the other and John swallowed every last bit. Nick was shocked at how quickly he got there and how fulfilling it was, panting and trying to catch his breath. He couldn't even remember his own name. He lay back, spent, seeing stars and melting into the tremors of his orgasm.

John let him recover a bit before crawling up to to his level, all the while being mindful of his injury, he cupped Nicks face in his hands and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth. They broke the kiss to look at each other, both breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes like they'd just discovered something monumental.

It was like their friendship had been set on fire. John lay next to Nick, cradling him in his arms, he didn't care how weird and fucked up this was supposed to be. To him, it felt perfect, like it was everything he'd wanted for years. He could feel Nicks body still shaking from his experience, still short for breath. John held him tightly.  
"Do you feel better?" He asked in a whisper. Nick whimpered, still unable to form words. Instead, he rewarded John with soft kisses on his lips. They told John all he needed to know...


	4. Chapter 4

John felt very pleased with himself as he held on to a quivering Nick, who had been riding out the aftermath of his explosive orgasm for the last few minutes, groaning softly and shaking as little sparks of pleasure fizzled out of his body. Never before had he felt anything like it. He'd had plenty of orgasms with women in his time, but none of them came close to what he'd just experienced with John. He'd never reached a climax so fast and hard in his life. He could usually last for an impressive amount of time, but John had taken him to unexplored realms of pleasure and his body had given in to him, letting him bring him to a mind blowing satisfying finish that left him dizzy and breathless.

John held him tenderly in his arms, planting soft kisses on his forehead while he waited for him to fully recover. He was happy with himself for what he'd managed to make Nick do. The reaction he got was unbelievable. The way he made his friend shake violently just with his tongue. He could make him moan uncontrollably as he experienced the release he'd needed, losing himself. John had wanted Nick to just let go for a while and forget his worries. He was surprised at the ability he had to make Nick climax so intensely, that he needed so much recovery time afterwards. 

"God, John..." Nick sighed.  
John kissed him on the lips, they were still trembling, but so hard to resist. He was painfully turned on by the way Nick came hard for him and he wanted him so badly, but he knew his friend needed food and sleep, he was injured and needed to be taken care of. He decided he could wait. They had plenty of time to explore each other and enjoy this new found chemistry they shared.

He sat up slowly after one last peck on the lips and left his friend while he attended to the abandoned food left on the table. He'd made sure to have ordered vegetarian options for Nick, things that he was most likely to eat. His aim was to get him to eat a proper meal, he knew how much he needed it. 

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, tiredly, sitting up in the bed.  
"I want you to try and eat something for me." John replied, carefully arranging various items of food on a plate. He poured a large glass of ice water and presented the meal to his friend on a tray. Nick quietly accepted, even though his appetite was still non existent. He looked down at the vegetarian pasta dish on his lap and didn't know where to start.

"I'm not that hungry." He said.  
"Just eat what you can." John encouraged. "Your appetite will come back if you try to eat more." He said as he sat at Nicks side. "What have you eaten today? He questioned.  
Nick couldn't answer him.  
"Nothing?" John answered for him. Nick shook his head in shame.  
"Nick, that's so dangerous!" John lectured. "It's so important that you eat properly! ...I'm worried about you..." John softened and took Nicks hand in his. Nick looked at John, still unable to explain his struggle.  
"Why haven't you been eating?" John badgered.  
"I just..." Nick was stuck for an answer. He didn't even know himself how it had got to this stage. John's thumb gently rubbed the back of Nick's hand.  
"It's ok, you can tell me." John assured, wanting his friend to feel more at ease. He hated seeing him like this.  
"I dunno..." Nick sighed. "All the pressure of everything... I just...I...."  
John could see that Nick was getting upset and it broke his heart. He squeezed his hand for affection.  
"You mean you've been working so much that you haven't thought about taking care of yourself." John helped him along with his conclusion. Nick nodded, trying hard to mask his built up emotion.

John cupped Nick's face with his hand and leaned in to kiss him affectionately on the cheek.  
"It's ok..." He comforted, delicately caressing his face. "I'm here for you." He said quietly. "I'll always be here for you." He promised. "I'm gunna make sure you get plenty of rest and I'll help you through this." He said, determinedly.

Nick squeezed John's hand back in appreciation for how kind and understanding he was. He was fighting back tears in a struggle to voice his problems, which he always found hard. Asking for help was something he just couldn't comprehend. It just wasn't in his nature to reach out to people, which was why he felt blessed to have John in his life.

John took a fork full of pasta and fed it to Nick lovingly. Nick opened his mouth to receive the nutritious food, making as much effort as he could to consume it, as daunting as it was. John watched his friend chew and smiled warmly at him.  
"Good." He encouraged, handing the fork over to Nick, so he could feed himself. "Eat as much as you can for me." He said, leaving the bed to find food for himself.

Nick wished he had an appetite so he could enjoy the delicious meal, but he might as well have been trying to swallow cardboard. That's how it felt. He felt like giving up, but he knew John wouldn't have it. He braced himself for another fork full and powered through, using the tiniest bit of energy he had left.

John wasn't that hungry either. He was still shook up by the events of the day. He still hadn't quite recovered from the fright he had in the crowd and how scared he was for Nick. It had been a rough day for both of them and the most recent events in the hotel room had left John feeling hungry, but not for food. His encounter with Nick had left him aching desperately for him. The hardness in his pants wasn't going to go away easily.

He couldn't believe how natural it felt to do that with Nick. It was easy and didn't feel weird at all. It was as if they'd been doing it for years and his hands and mouth just had a mind of their own, knowing exactly what to do and when to do it, driving his band mate wild. He tasted amazing. Tasting him and hearing the soft moans of pleasure escaping his lips felt wondrous and John wanted more.

He picked at the pizza on the table and looked back at Nick, who was nibbling on the end of a pasta spiral. John thought he looked adorable. He also felt relieved that some food was going into his body and he was glad he had put Nick first before his own urges. He was mindful of his injury and the last thing he wanted to do was cause him any pain.

Suddenly remembering about his knee, he put the pizza down and headed to the freezer to retrieve the ice pack that had been brought up.  
"John..." Nick called softly. John returned to his side attentively, fiddling with the ice pack, cold in his hands. Nick looked exhausted, his eyes drooping, his body now slouched into the pillows holding him up. "I can't eat anymore." He said regretfully. He sounded so defeated that John decided to go easy on him. He took the tray from Nick's lap and looked pleased when he saw that a third of the food had gone. It wasn't much but it was a start. It was progress. He put the tray on the side and looked at his disheveled band mate.

"You did well, there." He said supportively. Nick tried to shuffle himself into a more comfortable position, but scrunched his face up in pain and winced.  
"Here, let me..." John reacted quickly, putting his arms around the smaller man and gently shifting his upper body forward so he could rearrange the pillows, ready for him to lye down. Nick let out little gasps and whimpers of discomfort as the aches and pains took over his body. 

"There..." John whispered as he lay Nick back down slowly, letting his fingertips softly glide across his skin in an attempt to soothe him. "Is that better?" He asked in hushed tones. Nick answered with a small sigh of relief, feeling more at ease as his head relaxed into the pillow.  
"Just let your little body rest..." John soothed as he stroked Nicks hair, watching his green eyes soften in reaction to the gentle, caring touch.

"We need to put this on your knee for a while." John informed, holding up the ice pack.  
"Mmmm." Nick responded, not having the energy to come up with simple words. John lifted the covers off him and smiled at the sight of his naked friend, remembering the steamy encounter from earlier. It didn't help the fact that he was still outrageously turned on.

Very carefully he put his hands on Nicks knee, almost as if he had healing powers. He stroked it delicately and then bent down to plant soft kisses over the injury. He would have done anything to make the pain go away. He got the ice pack and slowly eased it on to the pale skin. Nick flinched and shivered at the sharp coldness. John apologised helplessly and gently wrapped the ice pack around his knee, being careful not to hurt him. Nick lay there, torn between the discomfort of the ice and the magical warmth of John's hands touching his skin in that remarkable way. His touch made his whole body feel electric and he begged himself not to become aroused again.

"Is that ok?" John asked, feeling unsure. Nick nodded, staring at John's hands on him, making him tremble. John couldn't control how his hands were edging their way up Nick's thighs. It was as if he was in a trance, his body taken over by the temptation of this new physical connection he had with his friend. Nick reached down to take one of John's hands in his, squeezing it a little.

"Will you stay with me?" He pleaded, looking hopefully at John, the shade of green in his tired eyes glittering. John shifted up to be closer to him.  
"I told you I wouldn't leave you." He reminded him, caressing his chin with his index finger. He took in the beauty of Nick's face, the perfect dimples, the fair, delicate skin and those luscious lips tempting him further.  
"So pretty..." He muttered, admiring Nick's features. Even in the state he was in with no makeup on, he still looked beautiful to John.

Nick stared back at him and blinked. Then, swiftly making his move, he reached out and curled his hand around the back of John's head, pulling him in for a delicious kiss. John moaned into his mouth as Nick's tongue cleverly dominated his own, loosing himself in the sweetness and the sensation, making him lightheaded.  
"Come and lye next to me." Nick ordered breathlessly, his deep voice cracking slightly. John's needs were now stronger than ever and he obediently walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

Nick could feel the body heat invading the sheets and eagerly rolled over to face his band mate, gasping at the sharp numb twinge in his knee.  
"Easy... Be careful." John whispered, shifting over and wrapping his arms around Nick protectively. Nick was suddenly overwhelmed by John and the way his entire body wrapped itself around his. The warmth and closeness was intoxicating and comforting at the same time. Having his arms around him filled him with excitement and relief. Suddenly, he just needed John close to him, he had to have him. John's desperate erection was grinding against him, driving him mad and Nick wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him harder against him and devouring him with his lips.

"Nick..." John kept trying to get his attention between kisses. "Nick..."  
Nick ignored him, too busy exploring his mouth and roaming his hands underneath his shirt to feel the hot, smooth skin.  
"Nick!" John called out, fighting against his extreme arousal, short for breath.  
"Hmm?" Nick responded as he licked and sucked John's neck. John couldn't hold back the soft moan that had been building up inside him. Nick's tongue had found that sensitive spot that sent shivers through him.  
"Nick... You need to get some rest..." John breathed, again, selflessly putting Nick's wellbeing before his aching need for him.  
"Not yet..." Nick purred as his hands lingered around John's waistband.  
"Nick... I really think... you should-"  
"Shhh." Nick silenced John before clamping his mouth back onto his hungrily.

John's erection had awoken Nick's and they were now rubbing together through the fabric of John's trousers, fuelling each other's desire.  
Nicks hands were shaking nervously as they hovered around John's crotch. His pulse was racing and his whole being was humming with sexual energy.

"Let me touch you..." Nick whispered as his hand bravely dug under the waistband to rub John's cock. John moaned helplessly, giving in to Nick. It was the first contact since the car journey and it was worth the wait. The soft hand cleverly stimulating the straining hardness that had been throbbing relentlessly for hours. John's body shook at Nick's touch. There was no going back now. The heated pleasure was too much.

A tiny grin spread across Nick's lips, revealing the cheeky dimples as he watched John's reaction. Feeling the hot, hard erection in his hand made him feel in control. He liked control. He yanked at John's trousers in an attempt to get them off and John helped him, knowing how limited Nick's movement was. John's cock sprung free, so hard and tight, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Nick's talented fingers were now fondling between John's thighs, tugging gently on his balls, hearing the sound of John's gasps and loving the sight of his body twitching for him. After an agonising amount of teasing, his hand elegantly wrapped itself around John's pleading erection and began to stroke slowly. John's whole body writhed beside him as he moaned from the intense pleasure. Nick's hands were magic and he knew exactly how to touch him.

"Mmm...yeah..." Nick encouraged along with John's moans, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin on his neck. "This is what you need..." He sighed into John's ear. "If I wasn't injured..." he murmured seductively, "the things I would do..."

It took everything for John not to explode right then. Nick's voice was deep and grainy. He often was picked on by the band for his slow droll way of speaking, but to john right then, it was the sexiest sound ever. Nick moaned deeply into John's ear and nibbled on the lobe, stroking him faster as he uttered more dirty phrases into his ear. All John could do was lye there under Nick's control, gasping for breath as the fiery sensation enveloped him.

He felt Nick's hard on poking into his side and he gripped it without hesitation, stroking it urgently. He was rewarded with a gorgeous moan right in his ear. Now it was Nick's turn to twitch like he'd done earlier. He stroked John rougher and faster in revenge.

"John, come..." Nick demanded desperately. "I want you to come for me..."  
John's cries of pleasure were getting louder as Nick sped him towards the edge.  
"Come, John..." Nick ordered in that sultry deep voice, before letting out lustful groans that sent John into ecstasy. Just as Nick wanted, John came hard in his hand, contracting and shaking, spilling the warm white fluid over Nick's silky fingers. Delicious tremors pulsed through him and he moaned in tune with the waves of his powerful orgasm.

Before he knew where he was, he heard Nick as he hit his climax for the second time that night, his body bucked as he let out intense cries from the hot aching release, dripping out over John's hand, savouring every sensation.

They stared at each other lustfully for a few moments, appreciating each other. They lay together, breathless, unable to process any real thoughts, lost in each other. John now understood why Nick had needed so much time to recover before. He'd experienced the same intensity in his release that had blown his mind. He was left defeated on the bed, unable to stop the ripples of pleasure still elevating through him. What ever this thing was with Nick, he didn't want it to stop.

"Just you wait til I'm better." Nick teased, still catching his breath. John was still simmering in his buzz of delight when he remembered he was supposed to be looking after Nick. He had to make sure he went to sleep, which after an orgasm, would be easy. He sat up and grabbed the towel that had been tossed aside and wiped both of their hands clean before dabbing it on the sheets to get rid of any fluids. He fished under the sheets to retrieve Nick's melted ice pack and flung it on the floor lazily, before settling back into Nick's warm embrace.

"Sleep now." He panted as his head hit the pillow. He planted a soft kiss on Nick's lips and stroked his hair lightly. Nick's arms slipped around John's waist and he snuggled himself into him affectionately. Silently, they lay there together, satisfied, letting their breathing slowly regulate.

John couldn't help but feel quite amazed that he'd got Nick to eat something and not think about work for the last two hours. He'd managed to turn the band's stressed out tyrant into a soft little sleepy kitten all content in his arms. 'Mission accomplished.' He thought as he felt Nick slip into a well deserved sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

John woke up to a sudden movement next to him. He heard a loud gasp followed by sharp, irregular breaths. He opened his eyes fully to see Nick sat up in the bed shaking, clutching on to the sheets, whimpering. He'd almost reverted back to his condition just after the scene in the crowd, obviously having been shocked awake by some kind of nightmare.

John immediately sat up beside him, his arms wrapping around the hot, damp skin. Nick turned abruptly to face him and John could see the fear in his eyes through the darkness.

"What is it?" John whispered.

Nick tried to form an answer but was too hysterical in a moment of panic and fear. All he could do was breathe and try to get over the sudden awakening.

"It's ok..." John comforted as he pulled Nick gently into the safety of his arms.

Nick almost sobbed as he leaned against John, relieved that he'd just had a bad dream, it wasn't real, but John was and he was there to hold him. John could feel his friend shaking uncontrollably, his muscles had tensed right back up and he was almost hyperventilating.

"Shhh... It's ok, nice and calm, deep breaths..." He advised slowly and kindly.

Nick could instantly feel the effects of John's soothing voice, like medicine flowing through his veins. He could feel the love and support as John took his hand in his, linking their fingers and squeezing tightly. "I'm here..." John assured him, stroking his body, nursing him back to a calm state and repeating the same encouraging phrases. Nick let out a big sigh and clutched onto John's body, fighting against his body's reaction to the shock, gasping and choking on his breath.

"Come on." John mumbled as he held him close to him, slowly bringing him back to the comfortable position they were sleeping in, stroking his hair and softly kissing him on the forehead.

Nick let him nurse him and care for him. He was so grateful that he had John there to get him through times like this and he buried himself in him appreciatively.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." John promised as he hugged his dearest friend, shielding him from harm. Nick calmed as he let John's words play in his head over and over again and John cradled him in his arms until they eventually drifted back to sleep. ...

……………………………………………

 

"Hello?" John answered sleepily on the hotel phone.

"John, it's Rog."

"Oh, thank god..." John sighed in relief at Rogers voice. "I thought it was gunna be Simon or Andy and I just don't have the energy for them yet." He admitted. Roger chuckled. "How's Nick? Is he ok?" He asked, concerned.

"He's ...been better, it's not too bad though, just a bad sprain and some wounds. I think he's more shook up and exhausted than anything." John reported, still sounding tired from waking up.

"So he's gunna be ok?" Roger asked.

"Oh, yeah, we just have to look after him, he needs our support and lots of rest." John said. He heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"We were worried, why didn't you call?"

"Well...we got back quite late..." John heard himself lie and cringed slightly. He quickly changed the subject. "I got him to eat something last night!" He said with the same enthusiasm as when the band first reached number one.

"Wow, I haven't seen Nick eat properly for ages! I'm going down for breakfast, you coming?" Roger asked eagerly.

"Um... Yeah that's a good idea actually, we'll be a while though, because I have to help him get dressed and stuff."

"That'll be a challenge." Roger joked, knowing how long it took Nick to get ready for anything without having an injury.

"Be down in half an hour." John said casually.

"Ok, no rush." Roger added before hanging up.

John hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes, exhaling in response to the prospect of starting a new day. He turned around to see Nick sitting up in the bed with drooping eyes and bed hair. John warmed at the sight of him. "Morning." He sighed, staggering back to the bed, his golden bangs flopping over his forehead.

Nick responded with grunt, but the dimples on his face were evidence of a small secret smile starting to spread as he watched John approach him.

"How do you feel?" John asked, sitting beside him, his arm naturally resting on his lap.

"...Fucked." Nick croaked. He felt like he'd woken up with a terrible hangover but without the drinking. John's hand moved up to nicks bony shoulder to massage it sympathetically. "Everything aches." Nick complained.

"You had a rough day yesterday." John reminded him. "You'll be sore from being knocked about so much." Nick's face twitched at the memory of crowd horrors and crazy fan girls throwing themselves on top of him, vandalising his delicate beauty, trapping him into the rough dirty ground.

"I actually thought...I was going to die." Nick admitted, glaring at John's face for support.

"I wish I'd got to you sooner." John said, regretfully caressing one of Nick's many wounds on is arm. "I feel really bad about leaving you at the back... I should have gone at the back." John continued to display his guilt as he looked at the damage on Nick's body in sorrow.

"Don't say things like that." Nick said with empathy, taking John's hand in his. "I'll never forget what you did for me yesterday. You probably saved my life." He said thankfully. "I still can't believe you came back to get me."

"Of course I did!" John said lovingly, bringing Nick's hand up to his lips to kiss it softly. "I didn't even think. I just saw you being attacked and bombed it through to get you out! I punched sooo many girls..."

"You're so brave." Nick whispered, looking admirably at his older friend.

John bent down to kiss him on the lips in response to the compliment, promptly reminding both of them of those steamy encounters they'd shared the night before. A flashback of intense heat, lustful moans and extreme pleasure washed over them and they broke the kiss, both slightly dizzy from the spark of their lips touching once again.

"What are we gonna do about this?" John asked, his hand referring to their strong sexual chemistry as if it was an invisible object between them.

"I don't know." Nick replied. Then a naughty smile crept onto his face as he eyed John's chest through the half unbuttoned shirt. "Enjoy it?" He answered, his deep voice was sultry. John smiled back at him in agreement. He kicked himself mentally for even asking that question. What was the point in questioning it? What they'd discovered felt so amazing, there was no way they would stop. Their connection was too powerful, he couldn't bear to waste it.

"Our little secret though." Nick confirmed, even though he knew that was stating the obvious. Nick just knew it would turn them both on if he said it. John softly kissed him again, feeling Nick's hands creep into his shirt, caressing his warm, pale skin, cheekily letting his thumb glide over his nipple. It hardened instantly under Nick's skilful touch. John shivered and broke their kiss to prevent becoming overly aroused again.

"Do you think you could come downstairs and eat some breakfast for me?" He asked cautiously as he rubbed his hand smoothly up and down Nick's forearm.

Nick tilted his head to the side with a pained expression on his face. "But I ate last night." He whined, giving John his most childish 'do I have to?' look.

"You have to eat again." John ordered firmly. He was determined not to let his little band mate get away with skipping meal times. "From now on, I'm gonna make sure you eat proper meals every day." He informed.

Nick was exasperated at the thought of eating, it felt like such a huge effort and he was exhausted by the idea of his friend feeding him, taking control. He sulked openly, letting his irrational side take over, angry with himself for letting things get this bad.

"Come on, we'll start off small, you don't have to eat everything, it's a buffet, I'll pick out the stuff you like. There's some nice fruit..." John bribed, already prepared for Nick to be difficult. Nick's natural response was to protest, but he knew John wasn't going to back down. He didn't have the energy to argue and deep down he knew his friend cared so deeply for him and was just looking after him.

"Fine, I'll go." He said reluctantly. John beamed at him and rewarded him with a gentle butterfly kiss on his cheek.

 

……………...............................

 

It was an agonisingly slow process of getting Nick up, washed and into clothes. John hadn't taken into account just how much assistance he needed and neither did Nick as he repeatedly struggled to do things by himself.

"Just let me do it." John would say over and over, to Nick's frustration. He was so self reliant and couldn't stand to have somebody dressing him and tending to his every need.

"If Duran never took off, you would have made a good care worker." Nick had joked bitterly looking down at John as he slipped his shoes on.

There was the long walk down the corridor to the elevator and then across the lobby that seemed to take forever with Nick limping slowly, gasping in pain and clutching on to John for support.

"I'm gunna find you a fucking wheelchair." John said at the end of it. He hated to see his friend in pain.

Roger took pity on Nick as soon as he saw his band mates approaching him gradually. He'd been sat alone in the hotel restaurant waiting for them, nursing his coffee. He stood up and signalled John with a quick wave and then pulled out a chair ready for his injured band mate. "Morning!" The drummer greeted with a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, took so long to get down." Nick said breathlessly as John helped him sit at the table next to Roger.

"Don't worry, you just take it easy. How are you feeling?" Roger asked, sitting back down beside him.

"Fine." Nick quipped as if nothing had happened.

Roger looked to John for some kind of elaboration, to which John telepathically assured him he would explain everything at the buffet, cocking his head towards that direction and keeping his eyes on Rogers, like the many telepathic conversations they would have while jamming in the studio.

"I'll get you a bit of everything." John told Nick as he beckoned Roger to join him.

Nick watched his band mates as they went away in search of food. He sat by himself awkwardly, doing nothing... Waiting for the two older men to return. He felt under pressure to eat, as he knew they'd be watching him, assessing him... He glanced over at the buffet and caught them talking privately, plates in hand. He knew they were discussing him. Those concerned looks on their faces were enough to make him bang his head on the table. The mix of emotions swirling within him made his stomach churn. The sudden loss of control and independence made him vulnerable and he couldn't stand being in that position. He felt helpless, like a child, but he was also thankful to John for his love and support.

He watched the taller man dreamily and a flashback of being in bed with him made him smile a little. It baffled him that being with John was the the best sexual experience he'd ever had, yet he'd known him forever. How had they not discovered this physical connection before? All those innocent sleepovers they had as kids... Not once did it cross either of their minds to experiment. Even when they were half naked and wet, riding an elephant in Sri Lanka- Nick remembered holding on to John for dear life and there was some moments where he wrapped his arms tightly around John's waist and he'd pressed his front hard against John's back to feel secure. He remembered feeling safe and strangely comforted by it at the time. All that skin to skin contact... He remembered they felt slightly awkward about it when shooting, maybe because there was a hidden chemistry between them that wasn't ready to blossom. Now it had finally blossomed beautifully. They went far beyond friendship now.

'But we're not... gay.' Nick pondered over this in his head. He knew he still liked women and was sure of his sexuality, but he had no interest in any other men. 'It's not a gay thing, it's a John thing...' He confirmed to himself. He lost himself in the possibilities yet to come. They had a lot more exploring and experimenting to do together. If John could drive him wild with pleasure just from an effortless flicker of his tongue, then he was excited to delve deeper and discover more with him.

He wanted him.

All of him...

He jumped suddenly as a plate of food was plopped on the table before him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see John, who'd returned from the buffet with a look of concentration on his face as he organised the meal before Nick.

"Right, you can eat as much fruit as you like, as long as you promise me to try and eat some of this as well." John negotiated, adding another plate consisting of hash browns, cooked tomatoes and mushrooms with a bagel and some cheese on the side.

Nick looked at it hesitantly for a moment and then reached over to the platter of fruit, taking a slice of water melon to nibble on. John sighed disapprovingly as he sat beside him. "I knew you'd do that."

Nick glared at him with a stubborn expression as he took one tiny bite of water melon at a time. John tried hard not to let it bother him. At least he was eating something. He thought it was best to not force it onto him and give him a little space to eat when he was ready. He poured him some ice water from the jug and then dug into his own full English, greeting Rodger as he returned to the table with a full plate similar to John's.

"Starving." The drummer mumbled, digging in hungrily. "Do you have any idea what's happening today?"

"Nothing, as far as I know." John replied with his mouth full.

"I don't think we should have to do anything after yesterday." Said Roger bitterly.

"You two are mad, we've got tonnes of work to do." Nick nagged annoyingly, helping himself to a strawberry from the fruit platter.

"You won't be doing anything." John assured him as he took all the strawberries and put them in a little bowl for his friend. "I know they're your favourite, so I took loads." He said subtly, looking anxiously around as though someone would catch him. "You just need to focus on getting better." John advised Nick. "You need plenty of rest-"

"Oh god, here they come..." Roger groaned at the sight of Andy and Simon making their way towards the restaurant.

John turned his head to see them both bouncing towards their table and looked back at Roger as if to say, 'For fuck's sake, just wanted a quiet breakfast.'

The sheer loudness of the two of them combined, increasing in volume as they edged nearer prompted everyone at the table to brace themselves.

"Nick!!" Simon yelled, dramatically, jumping over and rubbing Nick's hair roughly. Nick squirmed beneath him and shook him off.

"It's a breakfast buffet- it's a breakfast buffet!!" Andy shouted excitedly, jumping up and down.

"What did the hospital say??" Simon asked hurriedly. "Nick, can you work? Are you ok? You look tired. How long were you in hospital?? Tell me everything! John! Why didn't you call me?? Fucking stupid security-"

"Calm the fuck down!" John demanded over the ridiculous rambling. "Go to the buffet." He ordered. "Nick's not well, just give him some space, yeah?"

"Well I'd be a lot calmer if someone had told me what was going on!" Simon argued, clearly by 'someone', he meant John.

"It's nine in the fucking morning, just go and get your breakfast and then come back, sit down and we'll fill you in." John said, becoming increasingly irritated, running his fingers through his hair.

"But is everything ok??" Simon asked insistingly.

"Just... yeah- get some breakfast and we'll all have a chat." John repeated impatiently.

Simon looked at Nick worriedly, who had kept unusually quiet. He'd never seen him look so small and timid. He finally turned to see that Andy had ran off to the buffet and went after him. Roger rolled his eyes at John and John responded with a disapproving head shake.

"I didn't know they were coming down." Roger said in his own defence.

"Too dramatic for this time in the morning." John bitched as he angrily spread jam on his toast.

Nick mumbled something incoherent and then went back to nibbling on his strawberry.

"Come on Nick, please try and eat something proper for me." John begged. He shifted his chair to be closer to him, letting both of their legs press gently against each other. He reached over to take Nick's cutlery and cut up some of the neglected hot food on his plate.

Nick watched helplessly as John made him a fork full of hash brown. Just like the night before, Nick obediently took the food in his mouth when John offered it to him through gentle encouragement.

John looked relieved to see Nick eat something substantial and continued to feed him.

Roger looked up, totally bemused by the scene before him as he stuffed bacon into his mouth. He remained silent and pretended not to notice the strange behaviour going on between his band mates.

"You're doing really well." John rewarded Nick for his cooperation. He got braver, adding mushroom and tomato to the mix, making sure his friend was getting as much nutrition as possible. He kept going until Nick couldn't take anymore.

"I've had enough." Nick said almost in the way a small child would. He felt John's hand on his thigh, hidden from sight under the table. He knew it was John's way of telling him it was ok, he'd done well to get through half a plate full.

"I've got FIVE muffins!" Andy announced excitedly as he clumsily returned to the table. Roger sniggered at the guitarist's selection on his plate. Simon returned seconds later with his plateful and sat next to John, who was still glued to nick's side.

"How's the baby?" Simon asked as he tucked his chair in.

"I'm not a baby." Nick defended. He clearly wasn't in the mood for too much company.

"I know, but you're OUR baby." Simon reiterated. "Andy, give him the card." He reminded the guitarist. Andy put down his second mini muffin, fumbled in his pocket for a blue envelope and chucked it carelessly across the breakfast table in Nick's direction.

"It's from all of us." Simon informed as he watched Nick open the envelope and pull out the card.

"Happy Birthday??" Nick questioned, amused at the obvious error. He looked at John, showing him the birthday card, who burst into laughter. Roger spat into his orange juice as he giggled and Nick's amused expression cracked into a beaming smile that made John melt. He enjoyed every second of Nick's laughter, watching the beautiful dimples and cheekbones and sparkling green eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Everything about him was adorable and he stroked his thigh under the table, letting his fingers caress him affectionately.

"Get well soon." Andy corrected around a mouth full of muffin, prompting more laughter around the table. Simon sat with his head in his hands, embarrassed.

"All you had to do was buy a card!" He moaned at Andy.

"They had no 'get well' cards." Andy snapped back.

"Then you buy a blank one!" Simon laughed along with everyone else.

"I love it, thanks." Nick said as he displayed the card next to his plate on the table. He could feel John's hand fondling him and he gushed at the sheer naughtiness of it. Their little secret was such a turn on and he responded by rubbing John's leg with his foot. John's hand played with him further, gradually making its way up, teasing the now hard bulge between his thighs. Nick stiffened in his seat, trying his best to remain collected like his normal self. He could see John's devilish expression in his peripheral vision and he felt his body temperature shoot up. Suddenly he wanted to leave immediately and go back to the room to ravish John. The conversation between his band mates faded and he wished he wasn't injured. The things he wanted to do were beyond his physical capability at the moment and he wanted more than anything to recover as quickly as possible. He had never ached for anyone more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast turns into a steamy morning in bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while everyone, been a busy few months, but I'm on holiday now and have finally had time to write! Hope you all enjoy, comments are appreciated :)

"Enjoy your weird breakfast."

Simon said, dryly as he left Nick and John alone at the breakfast table. Nick had been oblivious to the conversation between his band mates for the past twenty minutes, as he had switched off and focused on John, who was absentmindedly feeding him strawberries while he chatted.

The rest of the band exchanged looks of bewilderment in response to the oddness before them.

"Why will you eat for John but you won't eat for us?" Roger had tested after a failed attempt at feeding Nick himself.

Nick had just ignored the drummer and turned back to face John, eagerly biting into the fruit he was offering. He felt full, but he was enjoying the dangerous flirtation of putting his lips around the ripe strawberry with a devilish look in his eyes as he gazed at John seductively, taking his finger in his mouth along with the fruit accidentally on purpose...in front of everyone.

John knew he was getting him back for fondling him under the table and he felt his cock twitch at the contact with Nick's hot wet mouth. He met his gaze and was distracted by the look of pure lust in Nick's eyes as he bit into the strawberry and took it in his mouth.

He tore his eyes away to continue his discussion with the rest of the band as if what was taking place was completely normal.

Eventually it was decided that the band would rest for a few days and one by one they left the table to go and enjoy their unexpected free time.

Nick slipped his hand under the table as soon as everyone else left and squeezed John's thigh, feeling the heat radiating from his crotch. John's whole being was fuelled with desire after all the silent food flirting and secret touching. He wanted to be back in bed with Nick instantly. The need was back.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the room so you can... relax." He suggested.

The translation was obvious. Nick was fully aware of what 'relaxing' was. John appreciated the accentuation of Nick's high cheekbones and dimples in response to his idea. Everything about him was suddenly so sexy and it only spurred him on more to get him exactly where he wanted him.

"One sec..." He said as he stood up and rushed over towards reception. Nick waited patiently until John returned with a wheelchair. "There's no way I'm letting you walk all that way again." John said determinedly, as he helped his friend into the chair.

"How did you get this?" Nick asked.

"The receptionist is a fan." John answered bluntly as he began to wheel Nick out of the restaurant and across the lobby towards the lifts. Nick's mind raced with possible scenarios and flashbacks from the night before burst open in his imagination. The speed of which he was being pushed felt exhilarating and he found himself to be extremely aroused by the fact that John was in control of him and was taking him to a private place just for the two of them.

Before he could gather his emotions up, he was there, back in his hotel room with John knelt down before him, his hands roaming free over his body in the chair, clasping them on either side of his face, ready to pull him in for a well deserved kiss.

Nick took him in fully, making the most of the moment. The kiss wasn't hungry and desperate like the night before. It was slow and sensual, full of feeling. They both floated amongst the tingling sensations and an electric spark was lit. They were connected, listening to nothing but each others breathing.

John broke the kiss and slowly came to his feet, carefully bringing Nick up to a standing position with him, holding him up close to his body.

"All I wanna do is kiss you..." John murmured tenderly with that grit of sex in his voice. "And touch you..." He added in a whisper as he slipped his hand under Nick's shirt and up his spine.

Nick moaned in agreement as his head fell back in reaction to John's sweet kisses on his neck. The feel of John's mouth on him made his whole body tremble and his nerve endings sizzle. He was suddenly overcome by dizziness and stumbled a little from balancing on his one good leg.

John steadied him in his arms, pulling his smaller body harder against himself. He would never let Nick fall.

Nick gripped onto his loyal friend and brought his head back up to face him. He suddenly felt nervous, but that didn't stop him from doing what he did next. He went for the collar bone, nibbling and kissing the soft skin there, then he let his tongue take a tour of the sensitive spots on his neck and jaw, feeling his pulse racing. It was John's turn to tilt his head back and enjoy, exposing himself to Nick, who devoured him.

The temperature was rising and John pulled Nick into him by the waist, thrusting his pelvis forward allowing their erections to grind deliciously against each other, making them both moan deeply in relief at the hot contact.

Excitement was building and they kissed fiercely, grabbing each other's hair, their mouths attacking each other in a desperate need to completely absorb one an other.

John squeezed Nick, his long arms trapping his body, his tall frame towering over him, looking lustfully down on him with darkened eyes. The heat between them was like nothing they'd ever felt and they were both still stunned at how this had come to be. They couldn't believe it. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Nick was clinging on to John to keep from falling and still managed to unbutton his shirt so he could taste as much of him as possible, leaving little bite marks all over his chest, making John gasp as he nibbled gently at his nipple witch hardened under the hotness of Nick's mouth.

The friction of their cocks rubbing together through their trousers made them ache for each other wildly, as John continued to thrust his hips into Nick's, grabbing him from behind and pulling his hardness into his own.

Nick let out a soft moan as he felt himself go even weaker at the knees, stumbling at the loss of his ability to stand.

"I've got you." John assured breathlessly as he held him close, before scooping him up into his arms to take him to the bed.

He meant business.

Nick sighed as he felt the comfort of the mattress and the strain off his knee. It was painful but it couldn't compete with the sweet ache of desire consuming him.

John was quick to join him on the bed with a look of determination. He got rid of his shirt which Nick had unbuttoned and then pinned the keyboardist down with his half naked body over him, his blonde bangs flopping down over his forehead and mixing in with Nicks experimental combination of reds and blondes.

Nick acted quickly, pushing John's chest away with the flat of his hand to roll him on to his back. John whined subtly, for a second thinking that Nick was rejecting him, but Nick had a plan in mind.

He carefully manoeuvred himself, being cautious of his injury and pinned John down so that he had control. Not a moment later, his lips plunged down onto John's and they both moaned into each other, passions getting more intense.

Nick let his hands wander around John's body, not being afraid to tease him as his fingers caressed his lower belly and the hot smooth skin just above his waistband. His lips traveled south to his chest and his tongue flickered over his hard sensitive nipples, making John flinch and gasp at the pleasure that made him tingle all over.

He could feel Nick's gentle fingers as they grazed over his crotch. His erection was begging for attention and a brief teaser from Nick's fingertips was infuriating. He whimpered as he thrust his hips up in frustration.

Nick responded by gripping John's waistband and pulling his trousers off painfully slowly as he kept his mouth attached to the sensitive skin, his tongue massaging his pleasure spots in circular motions.

He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the bassists manipulative erection as it was freed from it's confinement. It towered above his face as he settled in to begin his pleasure giving journey by kissing John's inner thighs. This was so new to him but he ignored the brief uncertainty and carried on teasing and nibbling the pale skin.

John was going out of his mind. He gripped the sheets and twitched restlessly, breathing heavily and gasping at the sweet sensations Nick was feeding him with his luscious mouth. The foreplay had been building all morning, through breakfast and the teasing was becoming unbearable. John knew he'd waited long enough.

Nick sensed this and decided to not be so mean to his good friend who had been so amazing and had taken care of him. He moved swiftly on to gently grip the base of John's length with his soft hand. John suddenly lifted his head and rested back on his elbows to watch in excitement, just as Nick had done the previous night. Nick knew he had John's undivided attention and he looked at him with the same naughty expression as he had with the seductive strawberry feeding at breakfast.

John had been putting things in Nick's mouth all morning as if it was a preview of things to come. Nick didn't take his eyes off John as he took his pleading cock into his mouth and sucked unforgivably as he swirled his hot wet tongue skilfully around the tip.

John let out a pathetic moan and threw his head back in defeat. Nick's first attempt at this was very impressive. He seemed to know exactly what he liked. Without delay, Nick took him fully into his mouth, loving the feel and taste of his flesh there, despite being a vegetarian. He revelled in the control he felt, listening to John moan in pleasure as he slowly bobbed up and down, letting the wetness from his mouth drizzle all over him.

John felt like he'd had a mini orgasm just from the initial contact with Nick. The pleasure was so intense, all he could do was lye there and moan approvingly, hoping for the life of him that he wouldn't stop. He watched as his erection glistened in saliva and slid in and out of Nick's pretty mouth. It was an image that drove him wild and he could already begin to feel the stirrings of an orgasm approaching.

"Fuck, Nick..." He whined, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Nick moaned around him encouragingly as he grew more confident. He decided to make it interesting and experiment a little. His other hand sneakily slid up John's thigh and gently cupped his balls. John gasped half in surprise and half in approval as Nick played with him softly.

"Yeah..." John agreed in a desperate moan, encouraging Nick to play as much as he liked. Nick bravely took John so deep into his mouth, that he could feel him hit the back of his throat. He sucked eagerly back up his shaft, wanting John to loose himself in the sensations his lips were giving him.

John's body was starting to shake, he was loosing control and crying out in ecstasy. Nick had completely drenched John in the hot slippery wetness from his mouth, dripping down, lubricating every inch of skin between his thighs.

Nick's clever fingers found their way to the sensitive skin underneath John's balls and tickled him there lightly, reading his body which twitched in delight. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and then flickered the tip his tongue over the slit, all the while, his fingers slid down and teased John's entrance.

John was uncontrollably crying out, overloaded with the heat of pleasure and knowing where Nick was going to take him. He watched as his tongue lightly glided over the most sensitive spot at the tip of his straining erection, feeding him a shooting tingling sensation that mixed beautifully with the burning ache within him that was ready to explode.

"Fuck, Nick...please...ahhh..." He begged urgently as his body contracted. Nick felt his own erection throb at the sound of John's intense moaning and he wanted him to climax harder for him than he ever had for anyone else. He wrapped his lips back around him and took him all in again, deeper than ever. He continued to bob his head up and down as his finger slowly slid into John, feeling the tightness of him around him.

John moaned as he felt himself falling off the edge. The added stimulation from Nick's clever fingers coupled with his mouth on him was too much to take and he thrust himself up further into Nick's mouth as the most fulfilling orgasm ripped through him. His body spasmed as came hard down Nick's throat and the sounds he was making were almost enough to make Nick come right then. He clenched himself around Nick's finger as he rode out the explosions going off violently inside him, his cock throbbing hard in the tight wetness.

Nick let the fluids slip down his throat with ease as he glared at John's reactions in awe of him and just how sexy he looked. The expression on his face was exactly the same as when he played bass, lost in the music, passion and energy of performing.

John sat up abruptly and reached for Nick's face, completely breathless and defeated but also in an urgent rush to grab Nick and congratulate him for what he'd achieved. His satisfied erection slipped out of it's pleasure cave and he felt the slight sting of Nick's finger pulling out of him just before grabbing Nick's hair and pulling him in to a demanding kiss.

Nick felt the vibrations of John moaning into his mouth and matched his excitement by biting and sucking on his lips. He could feel John trembling and gasping for breath, completely spent after his climax.

"So fucking good- how did you?..." John panted looking shocked at what his best friend had done to him. He couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he aggressively grabbed Nick by the hair and tugged him back to devour his mouth once more, tasting himself on his hot tongue, growling into him, unleashing his raw animal instinct.

He'd never experienced an orgasm that powerful before and he couldn't believe that his oldest friend had given it to him so unexpectedly. He could get used to this.

"God..." He exhaled as he rode out the aftershocks bubbling inside him, holding Nick's head firmly against his chest as if it was the most precious thing in existence. Nick decided to relax there as he had an inkling that his band mate would need recovery time. He soon felt the aches of his awkward position and started to suffer in the pain of his knee. He knew he should really be resting but what he'd discovered with John was just too good to miss out on.

His impatient erection was grinding restlessly against John's leg, pleading for attention. He leaned against John's chest and listened to him groan softly as he soaked in the final waves of pleasure. Nick could feel his heartbeat thudding crazily against his ear. He remembered how intense his climax had been the night before and he was now aching for release once again. He felt John's fingers massage his scalp in gratitude and he was showered with kisses of appreciation all over his forehead.

Nick yearned for his touch. His finger tips were tantalising him and he unintentionally gyrated against John, who's hand automatically moved down to Nick's crotch, skilfully unbuttoning him hurriedly. Nick moaned in relief as he felt John's hand around his stiff hardness. The heated pleasure that he had waited for so patiently set him on fire and he was already close to the edge.

"So hard..." John commented as he stroked his friend, still breathless from his own orgasm. All Nick could do was moan desperately in response as John's magic touch stimulated him just the way he liked and before he knew it, he was prematurely coming in his hand.

"Yeah..." John encouraged in a sultry tone as he brought Nick to climax, knowing how badly he needed release, it was no surprise to him that he was being covered in warm juices from his friend, who had given in to the intense orgasm that had been bubbling under the surface for hours.

Nick quivered and watched himself explode all over John's stomach, completely out of control, letting out lustful cries of pleasure. His body shook from ripples of pleasure making him twitch. John held him and kissed him affectionately, through the duration of his release, encouraging him to enjoy it as much as possible, still simmering in his own aftermath.

They clutched onto each other in the relief of ecstasy, their eyes met and they connected, both lost for breath and trembling in delight. Nick collapsed on to John's chest with a sigh and they both slipped into a relaxing recovery, listening to each others soft moans and staggered breaths, holding each other in a celebratory embrace.

A few minutes of comfort passed as John delicately petted Nick's hair and the silence remained. Neither one could think of anything to say to each other. All they could think was how good this felt. Why hadn't they been doing this the whole time? All those lonely homesick nights in hotel rooms over the years, unaware that they could have turned to each other for comfort.

"I need a cigarette." Nick murmured deeply. John nodded slowly in agreement. They'd been trying to quit but the thought of smoking at this moment was perfect. He sat up and reached for the pack and his lighter which was on the bedside table, feeling the stickiness of Nick all over him.

He turned back and planted the cigarette in between Nick's full lips before lighting the end of it for him. He watched him inhale and bring his hand up to grasp it between his fingers, pulling it away and blowing smoke into John's face as he offered him a puff. They lay in comfortable silence as they shared the cigarette between them, gazing at each other inquisitively.

"I never noticed just how beautiful you are." Nick admitted, his green eyes flashing at him intently.

"That's because you knew me when I was Nigel." John joked.

Nick smiled at his old friend.

'Nigel...'

He thought, as a familiar warmness washed over him. He nuzzled his head into John's chest and purred contently.


End file.
